


A Definite Possibility

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: Geostorm (2017), Mute (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Fresh from his post at Lunar Industries, and back in Berlin, Duncan trusts his old friend and wingman, Luba to show him a good time, hoping to find a girl for the night.  Meeting the men at the bar, and unable to choose between them, luckily they're fine with sharing and your night at the club turns into an encounter you hadn't been expecting, but one you'd definitely like a repeat of.
Relationships: Duncan Taylor/Reader, Duncan Taylor/Reader/Luba, Luba/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. A Definite Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt for Thirsty Thursday (write a threesome with any Rob character), I decided on Duncan and Luba, and kind of ended up enjoying this crossover. Perhaps I may write more of it in the future.

“Hey there trouble, long time no see,” Luba drawled as he stepped out into the alley, finding his old friend waiting for him outside the club, leaning against the wall, checking his phone.

“Oi!” Duncan exclaimed, flashing a grin and straightening to embrace the other man. “Luba, you fuckin’ asshole, it’s good to see you, mate!”

“How long are you in town?” Luba asked, tilting his head at his friend who shrugged.

“My tour’s over, mate, I’m back indefinitely,” he explained cheerfully, gesturing widely, glad to be back on Earth. That five year stint in space working for Lunar Industries had been more than he’d bargained for and there was no way he was renewing his contract for a second term.

“No shit,” Luba mused, glancing over at him. “So what’re you gunna do?”

“Lu, I just got back, can we not with the heavy questions right now? I’m sure I’ll find some programming job planetside, maybe even in Berlin, ey?” he exclaimed, waving his hand as if waving the thought away. “But for now, the only thing I wanna think about tonight is gettin’ knackered and finding a hot bird t’bag.”

Luba snorted, but he found himself grinning, shaking his head ruefully. _Now that was the Duncan he knew._

“So we gettin’ this party started or what?” Duncan asked and Luba opened the side door back up, gesturing inside.

“I just got off my shift, but I can get you a discount on your drinks,” Luba explained and Duncan grinned, waggling his eyebrows as he stepped past his friend into the club.

“Hell yeah, what’re we waitin’ for, bruv?”

Settling in at the bar Duncan sipped at his drink as he glanced around the room. “Gotta say, the uh, robots ain’t exactly doin’ it for me, Lu,” he muttered under his breath and Luba snorted, eyeing the sex bots on the raised stages around the room, tipping back his own drink.

“Yeah, well, if you’re looking to get laid I can take you to the parlor--” he offered with a shrug.

“No way, man,” Duncan exclaimed, cutting in, his thick dark brows drawing down, “I wanna pick a bird up on me own. See how rusty I am.”

Luba shrugged, snorting a soft laugh. “Suit yourself, there’s plenty of lovely flesh here to choose from,” he said gesturing to the busy club floor, his mossy gaze catching on a woman across the room, not far from them, the way she moved rather mesmerizing.

“Ah, now _that’s_ what I’m talkin’ about,” Duncan agreed, lifting his drink, turning to where Luba was staring, his lips curling into a lopsided grin as he took in the sight. “Cheers mate,” he toasted, Luba lifting his glass as well before they both downed the rest of their drinks.

——

Feeling eyes on you as you danced, you turned to find two men appraising you from the bar and took a moment to assess them in turn, deciding with a smirk that you suddenly wanted a drink. As you approached the bar you grinned at them, stopping not far from where they sat to lean in, gesturing to the bartender, feeling your tight sequined miniskirt ride up your thighs. 

You could tell just by looking at them, the two men were nearly as different as could be. Though of a similar height and build, tall and lean, the dark haired one with the rakish goatee, his curly mop of hair sitting jauntily atop his head, a stray curl falling across his forehead eyed you openly, _hungrily_ , while his companion, bare chested and lithe with long fake eyelashes and bleached hair styled in the wild club style smirked at you more subtly, a smolder to his lingering gaze. You couldn’t be certain, but he at least looked familiar; you thought he might actually work here.

“Gentlemen,” you greeted, turning to them as you waited for your drink.

“Well, ‘ello there, luv,” the dark haired one replied with a cheeky wink, his British accent thick and instantly recognizable while the blonde one flashed you a sultry grin. 

“I think I’ve seen you around before,” he drawled, cocking an eyebrow at you and you considered him closer. _Yeah, you definitely remembered him. He was a server here._

“You _think_?” you teased, accepting your drink from the bartender as she returned, slipping her a bill before bringing the bright coloured straw to your lips. “I’m a little offended that you’re not more certain, since I certainly remember _you_.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but his Brit friend jumped in, cutting him off before he could speak, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

“Believe me, luv, I’d _definitely_ remember you if I’d seen you before, but I just spent five years on the fuckin’ moon, so you are a sight t’behold.”

A pleased grin curled your lips at his compliment and you batted your eyelashes at him. “You poor thing, on the moon for _that_ long, must’ve been lonely.”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea,” he drawled meaningfully, his eyes dark with hunger and you felt warmth suffuse you, pooling between your legs. Taking another sip you glanced back to his quiet friend, catching him watching you with interest, his soft gaze more of a caress and you only flushed hotter as you wondered what he was thinking.

“So,” you chirped, trying to draw your thoughts away from the avenues they were quickly slipping down, unsure if you really wanted to contemplate those dark desires too deeply just yet, “what are your names?” you asked, glancing between the two of them.

“Luba,” the blonde introduced, holding out his hand and you took it, letting him bring your knuckles to his glossy lips, brushing a kiss to the back of your hand before grinning, his stunning smile more than alluring.

The other rolled his eyes, leaning in to shake your hand next. “Duncan, Duncan Taylor.”

“Charmed, both of you. I’m [y/n],” you replied, tilting your head, considering them. “Mind if I join you?”

“Please do,” Luba insisted, moving over so you could take the seat between them, and Duncan ordered another round of drinks for the three of you.

Soon you were feeling rather tipsy, your inhibitions falling further and you were laughing at the raunchy joke Duncan had just made, very aware of both men’s gazes on you when Duncan leaned in, his eyes falling to your lips before flicking back up to your eyes. 

“What d’you say we get outta here, hmm?” he asked, pitching his voice low in your ear, sending a delicious shiver racing up your spine, but something made you hesitate and you glanced over to Luba at your other side.

“What about your friend? You’re just gunna leave him?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow back at Duncan. Luba’s finger gently brushing an errant strand of hair from your cheek caught your attention and you turned back to him.

“You could always leave with me, instead, dove,” he drawled, tilting his head, “I could show you a much better time than Duncan here,” he taunted, his gaze flicking to his friend, a challenge passing between them and your thoughts from earlier resurfaced.

“Ahh, you’re both so cute though, how can I possibly choose?” you mused, pointedly looking between the two of them as you tapped your quirked lips. “Why should I _have_ to?” you decided, Duncan’s brows rising, while Luba just looked amused.

“I can live with that,” he replied, “Duncan?”

“I can share, when the occasion calls for it,” he exclaimed, throwing back the dredges of his liquor before standing and helping you down, while Luba’s hand found the small of your back, leading you toward the door.

“Come on, we can go back to my place.”

——

The train ride back to Luba’s flat was a blur, filled with more flirtatious banter, Duncan kissing you boldly while you were certain Luba’s hands had been all over you, your panties no doubt soaked through by now, and as he opened his door, ushering you inside, anticipation clutched you, your pulse climbing.

Surreptitiously rubbing your thighs together against the needy ache growing between your legs, you gasped as Luba pressed you back against the counter, sloting his lips to yours, his agile tongue making short work of leaving you a breathless mess and you clutched at him in case your knees went out. 

_Where had he learned to kiss like that?_

Before you could wonder for too long he lifted you easily to sit atop the island counter, stepping aside so Duncan could have a turn, crouching to reverently unclasp your strappy heels, pausing to lay a kiss to your ankle as Duncan smirked against your lips, relishing the moans he coaxed from you and you buried your hands in his thick curls as you kissed him back just as hungrily.

Once you were free from your shoes, Duncan eased you from the counter, bidding you turn so he could slowly unzip your form fitting dress while you helped Luba undress, slipping your hands under the small open vest he wore, pushing it off his shoulders to slip down his toned arms.

Feeling your dress loosen both men worked it down your hips, the cool air pebbling your skin as it hit your bare breasts and Luba instinctively palmed them as you unlaced his leather pants, leaning back into Duncan’s embrace as his lips found your neck. 

Once Luba’s pants were good and undone, you reached in to give him a squeeze, pleased at how hard he was already and he groaned softly, his mossy eyes flashing before you were being spun, Duncan growing impatient, feeling slightly neglected. 

Meeting him with a sultry smirk, you stepped out of the dress at your feet, your fingers pushing up under the hem of his tank top, teasing the warm skin at his navel before you helped him lose the shirt entirely, his mess of curls reappearing swiftly.

“No panties, huh?” he noticed with amusement as he grabbed the sides of your face, leaning in to kiss you while you fumbled with his belt, a soft cry catching in your throat as you felt Luba embrace you from behind, his hard length nestling against the curve of your ass as his hand slipped between your thighs, lithe fingers brushing against your sex maddeningly, drawing tight circles against your throbbing clit.

Not breaking the kiss, Duncan replaced your hands on his belt, undoing his pants for you before his hands slid up to grope your breasts, flashing you a cheeky look before be bent his head to take a pert nipple between his lips, his tongue swirling over it lazily as he pinched the other, and you whimpered as Luba’s finger pressed between your folds and into you, coating his digit in your slick.

“Damn, you’re so wet already, doll,” he purred in your ear and you felt the vibrations of Duncan’s answering groan before he switched breasts, the thought clearly turning him on.

“Can you -- _ahh_! blame me?” you asked, gasping as Duncan nipped as your breast, planting his lips to suck, no doubt leaving a mark and Luba added another finger, alternating pumping into you and teasing your clit.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Duncan moaned against your skin and you decided to see what he was sporting, reaching into his pants to grasp him, assessing his size as you stroked him, running the pad of your thumb over the tip of his head, spreading the thin drop of precum over him as you pumped your hand, enjoying the way he shuddered.

“So,” you mused, tilting your head back to catch Luba’s eyes, Duncan lifting his face from your tits, “how are we doing this, boys?” you asked, excitement coursing through you, your whole body alight with need, the flames of your desire only fanned higher by their foreplay. 

Straightening, Duncan shared a look with Luba over your shoulder, considering. “I’ve not had a proper shag in much too long, so if you’ve no objection, I’d like to take this tight little fanny for myself.”

Luba merely shrugged, “No objections here,” he drawled, sharing a sultry glance full of promise with you and you shivered.

“Brilliant, cuz I’m sure [y/n]’s mouth is just as lovely,” Duncan continued, winking at you. “Sound good to you, princess?”

“What are you waiting for?” you purred, smirking at him, slipping your hand in his as Luba took your other hand, guiding you to his bed.

Obediently crawling atop the covers, you stretched like a cat, watching with lidded eyes as both men shed their pants the rest of the way, biting your lip as you eyed their cocks, readying yourself to be filled from both ends. You didn’t think you’d ever been this turned on before, already feeling your arousal dripping down the inside of your thighs.

As Luba circled around in front of you, he pulled you up to your knees, kissing you deeply before pressing his forehead to yours. “I’ll be a gentle as I can, and if you need to stop, we’ll stop,” he murmured, caressing your cheek gently before you felt Duncan’s weight behind you dip the mattress as he drew one knee up onto the bed and you bent forward, getting comfortable, teasingly swaying your ass in front of him.

“Aren’t you a naughty thing?” he drawled, his accent dripping with lust and you jumped, biting back a moan as his palm struck your ass cheek, stinging pleasantly before he massaged it, taking a handful of your ass as he steadied his cock, teasingly sliding it between your folds.

“Fucking shit, you are wet, _fuck_ ,” he exclaimed, groaning as he continued to tease you, barely pressing into you, before pulling back out again, repeating the action several times until you pushed back impatiently, whining for more.

“Oh don’t worry, luv, I’m gunna fuck you properly, but I appreciate your eagerness. I just wanna hear you beg for it first.”

Looking up, you found Luba’s cock ready and waiting for you, and you licked your lips, wanting so badly to taste him. _Was it possible for a cock to be this beautiful? Fuck, but it was just as beautiful as the man it belonged to and you yearned to worship it._

Before you could reach out to take hold of him, Duncan tangled his hand in your hair, tugging backward suddenly, forcing your chin higher and you yelped as he spanked you once more.

“You alright?” Luba asked softly, watching your face carefully, arousal and affection mingling on his features and you nodded.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” you gasped, Duncan teasing you once more, tapping the head of his cock lightly against your swollen clit, causing you to twitch and Luba smiled down at you.

“Good,” he mused, “good girl,” he purred cupping your face, his thumb tracing the outline of your lips before you opened your mouth for him, swirling your tongue around his digit, giving it a languid suck as Duncan slid into you deeper.

“Ugh, please fuck me,” you pleaded with a groan, straining against Duncan’s grasp on your hair.

He snorted softly and you could practically hear the cocky smirk he wore. “What was that, luv? I couldn’t hear you.”

“God, fuck me Duncan,” you growled and you assumed he must have nodded or given Luba a signal because he removed his hand from your face to grip his cock, holding it in front of your eager mouth and you opened obediently for him, gliding your tongue over his length as he slowly thrust into you. From the other end Duncan filled you as well, easily, thanks to how wet they’d both made you and his low groan of pleasure only aroused you more.

“Your mouth is like heaven, [y/n],” Luba sighed, watching you, a grin twisting his lovely lips, his lip gloss somewhat smeared from your kisses earlier. “That’s right baby. God, you look like an angel with my cock in your mouth,” he praised, filling you with pride and suddenly Duncan slammed into you from behind and you cried out around Luba’s cock as you rocked forward, gagging.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Duncan hissed, his hips meeting your ass again, filling you to the hilt, his balls slapping against your clit lewdly. “How do you like being filled from both ends, [y/n]?” he asked as he continued to fuck you, his hand not tangled in your hair finding purchase on your hip, his grasp bruising as he held you in place, his pace unrelenting.

“You’re such a good girl,” Luba mewled, picking up the pace as well, and you tried to relax your throat and jaw as he thrust into you, his hand caressing your cheek sweetly.

_God, but you’d never felt so_ full _before._

Tears pricked your eyes and spit ran down your chin, but you found yourself moaning around Luba’s cock as Duncan’s thrusts rocked you, stimulating you in a way you’d never felt before, all your other sexual encounters paling in comparison as he swiftly brought you to the precipice, pleasure coursing through you with each snap of his hips to yours, fucking you relentlessly. If not for Luba’s cock in your mouth keeping you upright, you would have already buried your face into the bedding.

“You’re close, I can f-feel it, _ohh_ \--” Duncan grunted, your walls fluttering and tensing around him, your orgasm nearing, the white hot coil of pleasure in your stomach compressing tighter with each movement, but you couldn’t exactly answer. “I want to feel you come around me,” Duncan exclaimed, giving another sharp tug at your hair and you moaned, watching Luba’s mouth fall open at the sensation, your jaw beginning to ache.

“Come for me, luv,” Duncan instructed, “come on my cock. God, you feel so good.” 

Almost as if his words were a summon, you came with a cry, your muscles going rigid with the force of your climax and Luba pulled out as you cried out wordlessly, as Duncan continued to pound into you, riding you through it until you felt you would come apart. 

Suddenly he pulled out as well, groaning as he spilled his seed over your ass, the warm sticky substance coating your skin.

“You ready?” Luba asked, his voice faint with the effort of holding back, but you nodded, lifting your chin and closing your eyes as he came over your face, opening your mouth to catch his essence on your tongue.

Once he was finished you swallowed, breathing heavily to catch your breath, Luba’s hand under your chin holding you in place while he gently wiped your face clean, Duncan cleaning his mess from behind.

“You did so well,” Luba murmured and you found yourself grinning as you pushed yourself up, turning to look at Duncan who pulled you down to the bed with him.

“I’m beat,” he admitted, slipping under the covers and holding them open for you to slot yourself next to him, past caring about the sheen of sweat that coated you as he folded you into his arms, kissing you almost tenderly, so at odds with the way he’d fucked you so roughly just moments ago. “I gotta admit that was fuckin’ hot, luv,” he murmured, quirking a grin at you as he pulled back, “thanks for a memorable first night back on Earth, am I right?”

“It was my pleasure,” you replied wearily. “You two wore me out, but I gotta admit, that was the best fuck I’ve had in a long time.”

Luba slipped into the bed on your other side, propping himself up on his elbow as he pushed the hair from your forehead, gently stroking your cheek. “You’re one hell of a woman, [y/n],” he drawled.

“Yeah, no kidding there,” Duncan agreed, pressing a kiss to your temple, “Any chance we could get your number?”

Unable to keep the grin from your face, you cocked an eyebrow as you glanced from one man to the other. 

“And have a repeat of this? Oh, I think it’s a definite possibility.”


	2. Keep Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I was only gunna write a one shot for this crossover pairing, but I enjoyed it so much that I'm going to continue.

It had been a couple weeks since your little tryst with the gorgeous server from Foreign Dreams and his handsome, if cocky friend, and while you’d ended up meeting with both of them separately since then, you still couldn’t get your mind off  _ that _ night.

So when Duncan invited you out for a drink after work, you couldn’t help but wonder if Luba might be there as well, secretly hoping to once more get them both in bed for a repeat of that fateful night.

“[y/n], there are you, luv!” Duncan exclaimed excitedly as you joined him at the bar, his gaze wandering your body unabashedly.

“Duncan,” you greeted with a grin, letting him pull you in for a kiss, his hand slipping down your back to give your ass a playful squeeze.

“[y/n]!” Luba’s voice across the counter pulled your attention and your grin widened as you turned to him. “You’re a vision, liebchen, a sight for sore eyes,” he drawled, leaning against the bar and propping his face in his hands as his eyes swept over you.

“Well, well, Luba, I wondered if you’d be here,” you replied, leaning across the bar to plant a kiss to his waiting lips, noticing Duncan’s pout out of the corner of your eye.

Turning back to him, you pressed your finger to his downturned lips and gave him a level look. “Ah, ah, none of that now,” you tisked, sparing a glance for the man across the bar, letting him know your words applied to him as well. “I thought I made it abundantly clear that I fancy you  _ both _ , so there’s no need for jealousy, boys.”

At your words Duncan’s brows climbed and he turned to share a look with Luba who merely shrugged, amusement dancing in his moss green eyes, framed by those dramatic white lashes.

“The lady’s spoken,” Luba mused, his lips quirking as he straightened and Duncan turned back to you, his strangely similar emerald gaze studying you.

You weren’t worried about Luba, he seemed to have no qualms about sharing your affections with his friend, but Duncan — Duncan could be a little  _ possessive _ , and while you enjoyed that about him in the bedroom, it wasn’t exactly a quality you were fond of otherwise.

“Promise?” he asked, a flash of uncertainty crossing his face.

Moving closer, slotting your hips between his open thighs, you snaked your arms around his neck and peered up at him through your lashes. “I promise,” you murmured, playing with the dark springy curls at the nape of his neck and you felt him shiver.

“Would you like me to prove it to you?” you purred, biting your lip suggestively, the action having the desired effect and you watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“What’re we waitin’ for, luv?” he asked, his voice coming out strained and he quickly cleared his throat. “Lu, how much longer til your shift is over?”

——

Luckily you hadn’t had to wait long for Luba to be free and soon you were opening the door to your flat, fighting to stifle a moan as Luba kissed your neck while you fumbled with your keys, Duncan’s hand wandering toward the hem of your dress.

“You two are incorrigible,” you gasped playfully, swatting Duncan’s hand away and stepping out of Luba’s embrace to cross the threshold into your apartment, ushering the two men inside behind you.

You didn’t bother with the lights, instead kicking off your heels and unzipping your dress as you went, trusting Duncan and Luba to follow. When you heard the door shut and the lock bolt into place behind you, you were already down to your knickers, having left your dress in a pool on the hall floor, and by the time they’d joined you, stepping into your bedroom, the ever changing flashing neon lights outside the window illuminating the space enough to see by, you were already stretched out on the bed and waiting for them.

Luba huffed an amused chuckle at the sight, quickly beginning to undress, while Duncan stopped to stare, his gaze roaming you hungrily.

“Like what you see, D?” you purred, writhing against the silken sheets and he groaned, shaking his head slowly.

“As if y’even have t’ask, luv.”

By the time Luba shimmied his tight leather pants down, his stiff cock springing free, Duncan seemed to realize he was falling behind and quickly began tearing at his clothes. Luba didn’t wait for him, however, grabbing your ankles and yanking you toward him at the edge of the bed.

“C’mere you,” he drawled, flashing you a cheeky grin as you let out a little shriek. “What’re you doing still wearing  _ these _ ?” he teased, his hands slipping under the sides of your lacy panties and you lifted your hips so he could ease them off you, pulling them down and tossing them across the room before sliding his palms back up your thighs and pulling you even closer, til your ass was right at the edge of the bed.

“Now that’s better,” he crooned, bracing himself as he leaned over you to kiss you deeply, his tongue sliding into your mouth, overwhelming you with the intensity of his kiss while his free hand covered your breast, kneading it roughly before pulling back to kneel at the edge of the bed, settling between your legs.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this, [y/n],” Luba purred, pausing to part your folds with his fingers before licking up the length of your slit to your already aching clit, drawing a needy mewl from you. “Laid out bare before me, chest heaving in anticipation, like some wanton goddess.”

“I could say the same about how nice you look between my legs—  _ ah _ !” you gasped as Luba barely waited for you to get the words out, his tongue lapping at you with broad swipes and you let your head fall back, your hands tangling in the sheets.

“And what about me, hmm?” Duncan asked, finally fully undressed, crawling atop the bed to you.

“You,  _ mmmm— _ ” you moaned, rolling your hips against Luba’s face, “just get over here so I can kiss you already,” you commanded impatiently and Duncan chuckled, settling on his side next to you, his head propped in one hand, his curls falling across his forehead, while the other trailed down your chest, leaving a swath of goosebumps in its wake, his fingers toying idly with your peaked nipple.

“I have to agree with Lu, babe,” he murmured, dipping his face to capture your mouth, his hand coming back up to lightly circle your throat. “You look damn good like this.”

Before you could reply, he was squeezing, just enough to make breathing difficult, and your mouth fell open as pleasure washed over you, your gaze focusing on his face, his lips quirking wickedly.

“That’s right princess, you gettin’ close?” he asked, applying more pressure as you writhed beneath him, Luba’s mouth bringing you to the edge and you managed to nod for him, making his grin widen.

“Good, cuz I really wanna feel you wrapped around my cock and I’m gettin’ a little impatient,” he drawled, grinding his length against your hip.

Your climax crashing over you, you tensed, your hands balling tighter in the bedding as you let out a silent scream, your hips lifting off the mattress as Luba sucked unrelentingly at your clit, his tongue not stopping, Duncan’s hand still wrapped round your throat. It wasn’t until Luba gave one last teasing lick to your cunt that Duncan released you and you shuddered as you came down from your high, your head swimming.

“Holy fuck,” you rasped, gasping for breath, and both men shared a look.

Before you could react, Duncan was rolling you atop him, slipping his arms around your waist to hold you against him, flashing you a cheeky grin as you gaped down at him. “What’re you—?  _ Oh _ ,” you gasped as you felt Luba stand behind you, his cock brushing your folds as he leaned over you to whisper in your ear.

“Have you ever had two cocks in you at once before, doll?”

Swallowing thickly, you shook your head, suddenly nervous, even though this was what you wanted, what you’d secretly been hoping for, arousal flooding you despite your flutter of nerves.

“Don’t worry babe, we’ll take it slow,” Luba reassured you, pressing a kiss to your cheek before straightening to retrieve a condom from your dresser drawer, where he knew you kept them.

“Nervous?” Duncan asked, pressing lazy kisses along your jaw as you waited for Luba to return.

“A little,” you confessed, certain he could feel your heart pound against his chest where you lay.

“Relaxxxx, luv,” he mused, running his hands soothingly up and down your back, pausing to squeeze your ass and you were surprised at how gentle he was being. Usually it was the other way round. You weren’t complaining though, this switch in roles between your lovers was kinda nice.

When Luba returned to the edge of the bed, it was Duncan’s turn to tease you, reaching between you to rub the tip of his cock between your slick folds while Luba’s lubed finger traced your other hole and you stiffened.

“That feel good, [y/n]?” Luba cooed, each swipe of the pad of his thumb sending a fresh wave of shivers through you and you nodded.

“Y-yes,” your words melted to a whine as he pressed into you slowly at the same time Duncan did.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” you groaned, your breath hitching at the sensation as you were slowly being filled, and that was just from Luba’s finger. You couldn’t imagine how full you’d feel with his cock in you.

“Oh, good girl, so tight,” Luba praised, “you’re gunna feel so good clenched around my dick,” he mewled.

As Duncan sheathed you, pausing to let you adjust, Luba replace his finger with his cock, swirling the slick condom wrapped tip around you like he had with his finger before pressing into you slowly inch by inch, his breathing growing more ragged the tighter you felt and your mouth fell open.

“[y/n],” Duncan murmured, tightening his hold on you, “[y/n], look at me,” he repeated and you opened your eyes, your gaze finding his. “I want you t’look at me as we fuck you. I wanna see your lovely face.”

A cry left your lips as Luba’s hips finally met your ass and then he too stopped.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” he gasped, the tension in his voice matching Duncan’s expression.

God, but you felt so  _ full _ , like you were being wrenched apart and they hadn’t even started moving yet. It was almost too much.

“You ready?” Duncan asked and you bit your lip before letting out a shaky breath.

“I think so,” you whispered uncertainly and he grinned, catching your mouth with a searing kiss.

“Remember, I want yeh t’look at me, luv,” he murmured, his eyes flicking past you for a moment to signal Luba and then both of them were moving — pulling out, only to push back in and you let out another cry. The pain of being stretched so tight melted into sharp pleasure as they moved in you, and you teetered on the edge of the pleasure and pain as they filled you again, falling into a slow rhythm and you obeyed Duncan’s request, keeping your eyes trained on his as he rutted beneath you, holding you tightly.

“That’s right, darling, you take our cocks so well,” Duncan groaned, “God, you feel so good, you’re so good for me,” he murmured and you felt Luba’s grip on your hips tighten.

“That’s right baby girl,” he mewled, his voice almost a growl. “You’re doing so well. You fucking goddess.”

The pleasure coursing through you already made your head swim, but their praises nearly made you cum right then and a throaty moan ripped from your throat as you ground desperately against Duncan, meeting each thrust with a whimper.

“Oh, f-fuck,” he groaned, shuddering beneath you and you let your head fall forward to rest against his, already slippery with sweat.

“I… I don’t know how much longer I can last,” you admitted weakly, your voice trembling, tears welling in your eyes from the effort of holding on.

“Then come, luv, cum on my cock,” Duncan urged, not slowing, his grunts of pleasure filling your room along with Luba’s, and the slap of his hips against your ass with each rocking thrust.

“Yes doll, come undone for us, scream as loud as you can,” Luba encouraged, and you did.

Unable to hold back any longer, filled so  _ full _ , you let your orgasm take you, more ínstense than you’d ever felt possible and yet they didn’t stop, riding you through it as you screamed, every muscle in your body tensing, your voice going hoarse.

Unable to keep your eyes open, you squeezed them shut, collapsing against Duncan as he let go as well, his thrusts becoming jerky and weaker, his cock swelling inside you. You were only vaguely aware of Luba’s soft grunts turning to a keening cry as well before you were suddenly very empty, both men pulling out of you.

“Y’did so good,” Duncan panted, awkwardly trying to push your hair from your face as you lay atop him, muscles like water trying to catch your breath.

You weren’t sure if you’d be able to walk tomorrow, much less sit, but you felt  _ so _ satisfied, that blissful fucked out ache throbbing between your legs and you finally stirred, lifting your head weakly to look at Duncan.

“Fuck, I’ve never... never felt anything like it. It was… it was amazing,” you mumbled and before you knew it Luba was taking you gently in his arms so Duncan could get up.

“It certainly was,” he purred in your ear and you relaxed against him with a sigh.

“You two…” you murmured, glancing back at Luba before Duncan returned to the bed, situating himself on your other side. “You two are too good to me. God, you fuck me just right. You’ve completely ruined me for anyone else.”

“Yeah well, we  _ like _ you, liebchen,” Luba drawled in your ear, his hands running over your sore muscles, massaging them as Duncan hooked his knuckle under your chin, tilting your face toward him.

“We like you a  _ lot _ ,” he added, leaning in to kiss you, almost chastely.

“Aren’t I lucky?” you mused, your hum turning into a soft laugh as you let them pamper you.

“Do y’still feel jealous?” you asked, reaching up to caress Duncan’s cheek as he still held your face, your eyes searching his and his lips curled into a grin.

“Nah, not jealous at all,” he answered, glancing up to meet Luba’s gaze.

“We’d like to keep sharing you, if that’s alright with you,” he murmured, his lips brushing the shell of your ear and you shivered.

“I’d like that.”


	3. Beg For It

“Luba, do you think Duncan would let me peg him?” you asked suddenly, voicing the question you’d been throwing about all day in your head.

You weren’t even sure _where_ you’d gotten the idea; probably from something Luba had said. But the more you thought about it, the more it enticed you— the image of Duncan submitting to you, of giving up control, his face contorted with pleasure as you railed him, his reluctant cries filling your ears.

Luba lifted his head, a thoughtful expression crossing his face at your rather abrupt query. “That’s... a good question. He _might_ ,” he mused, “since it’s _you_.”

“What does _that_ mean?” you asked, your lips twisting slightly at Luba’s words.

“Well, I’ve seen him with the other women he’s dated, and let’s just say he seems to let you... get away with things he wouldn’t normally,” he explained and you nodded, biting your lip.

“I thought that too, but he doesn’t exactly like to give up control,” you murmured, frowning fully.

“You could always peg _me_ instead, liebchen,” Luba offered, and you couldn’t help but grin at the hopeful look on his face.

“Oh, I intend to,” you assured him, reaching down to tangle your fingers in his platinum curls. “But there’s something about the idea of turning the tables on dear Duncan that I find appealing.”

Luba looked thoughtful, drawing his full bottom lip between his teeth. “Mmm, yes, I see your point,” he mused. “Don’t worry too much over it lover, I’ll work on him for you, if that’s what your little heart desires,” he assured you with a curve of his lips.

“ _Oh_? And how will you do that?” you asked, your curiosity piqued.

“I’ll put the idea in his head, make it sound... _enticing_ to him. Now—“ Luba murmured firmly, pressing his lips back to your clit, causing you to twitch, “—focus on _me_ , hmm? I don’t want your thoughts on another man as _I’m_ pleasuring you, darling, even if we do share you occasionally.”

A sheepish smile tugged at your lips as you met Luba’s half lidded gaze between your thighs, your face heating.

“Yes, Luba,” you murmured obediently and he resumed where he left off, teasing a moan from you with his expert tongue til you were writhing beneath him, all thoughts of Duncan gone for the moment.

——

“Hey Lu!” Duncan called, as Luba found him waiting across the street for him outside Foreign Dreams after his shift and he fell into step with him. “What’s new?” 

Luba shrugged, glancing at his friend as he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it, taking a long draw before answering, offering it to Duncan as they walked.

“Not much,” he drawled nonchalantly, “saw [y/n] last night.”

At his words Duncan coughed, handing him back his cigarette, a slightly sour twist to his lips, despite what he’d said to her about not being jealous.

“Oh yeah?” he prompted, shoving his hands into his jacket against the chill in the air.

“Mmmm, she talked about you,” Luba mused coyly, his mossy eyes once more flicking to the other man to assess his reaction.

“Oh?” Duncan asked, obviously not expecting _that_ answer and Luba hummed an affirmative.

“She said there’s somethin’ she wants to try with you.”

“ _Oh_?” he repeated, clearly interested. “She say what it was?” he probed and Luba chuckled.

“If I tell you, won’t that take all the fun out of it?” he teased.

Duncan frowned. “Not necessarily,” he countered. “Is it something she’s done with _you_?” he pressed and Luba flicked the line of ash from his cigarette with a shrug.

“Perhaps,” Luba answered cryptically, amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

“Oh, c’mon mate, don’t leave me hangin’ here!” Duncan exclaimed, directing his friend a flat stare and Luba laughed harder.

“Alright alright,” he relented, trailing smoke as he gestured with his cigarette. “The little minx wants to turn the tables on you, if you know what I mean. _She_ wasn’t to be in charge for a change, Mister controlling.”

Before Duncan could respond however, Luba cut him off, pointing at him. “I know you don’t like giving up control in the bedroom, D, but I’ll tell you something. Our girl knows what she’s doing and you’ll be missin’ out if you don’t give her a chance,” he said sternly.

Duncan chewed his lip thoughtfully, clearly at war with himself and Luba grinned.

“Or. _Or_ , you can have it your way and that’ll just be something she can continue sharing with me. Either way I’m the winner in all this,” he mused, once more surreptitiously eyeing the other man.

_He’d planted the seed, from here it was up to [y/n]._

——

“Mmm, I missed yeh, luv,” Duncan hummed as you pulled him down to the bed with you, his hands already at your bra, unhooking the tiny clasps to ease it from your chest, baring your tits to him before eagerly burying his face between them.

“I missed you too,” you laughed, crawling into his lap to straddle him, forcing him to his back. “Duncan,” you moaned between kisses as his mouth finally found yours, and he groaned in response, his hands sliding down to grab your ass.

“Hmm?” he asked distractedly, his lips parting to slide his tongue into your mouth. You let him deepen the kiss as you ground against his length, trapped yet beneath his boxer briefs, your own panties quite soaked through.

“I wanna try something with you,” you murmured when you finally came up for air and Duncan’s eyes found yours.

“Like what, princess?’ he asked warily, his conversation with Luba playing in his head.

“Like… restraining you and having my way with you,” you purred, nipping at his lip sharply, drawing a hiss from him.

“ _You_ restrain _me_?” he scoffed, looking up at you. “Do you even have restraints?” he asked skeptically.

“I do, actually,” you replied, your lips quirking into a cheeky smirk that despite his protests sent Duncan’s pulse pounding and he wet his lips, the idea strangely appealing, though he wasn’t about to admit that to _her_.

“And when you say ‘ _have your way with me_ ’, what exactly does _that_ entail?” he asked warily, your smirk growing.

“Well, I was hoping you’d let me fuck you into the mattress til you’re screaming my name,” you quipped, hunger in your gaze as you shifted your hips against him, practically feeling his cock throb against your aching pussy.

Duncan looked conflicted, his mouth opening and closing silently, his eyelids fluttering as you rolled against him. “As much as I would love to give you everything your little heart desires, my pet, but no,” he answered and you pouted, deciding to change your tactics.

“Alright,” you replied slowly, drawing your bottom teeth between your lips,” how about a game of wills then? A little wager?” you asked coyly, _that_ getting Duncan’s attention.

“I’m listening.”

“I bet I can make you beg for it,” you purred in his ear, lust dripping from each word and he smirked in return.

“And what if I withstand your teasing?”

You shrugged. “Then you can have your way with _me_ , like usual.”

_Our girl knows what she’s doing._

Luba’s words ran in Duncan’s ears but he pushed them away, accepting her deal.

“Alright luv, I’m in. Let’s see what you got.”

——

Before long you had Duncan’s wrists tethered to the headboard with the cuffs Luba had lent you and were easing his knickers down, wetting your lips as his cock sprung free, standing at attention before you. Fighting the urge to take him into your mouth, you lightly ran your fingers up the top of his thigh and over his hips, relishing the way he jerked under your barest touch. You wanted to drive him crazy without even touching his cock.

“Are you ready, D?” you asked, your eyes flicking up to his, finding him watching you hungrily.

“I’m _more_ than ready, princess,” he drawled smugly, so certain of himself and God, but you wanted to wipe that smirk from his face.

 _Patience, [y/n]_ , you told yourself, _anticipation is key here._

Leaning down over him, you made him believe you were about to lick a broad swipe up the length of his cock, instead blowing lightly over it, watching it twitch as you pressed your lips to the inside of his thigh, trailing your teeth along the sensitive flesh there, leaving a trail of small love bites up to his navel before moving upwards farther, your fingertips barely grazing his skin.

As your mouth found his nipple, your tongue flicking over it, Duncan gasped, quickly clenching his mouth shut, but you’d already heard, grinning against him as you continued to tease the little tan bud with your tongue, rolling the other one between your finger and your thumb as his breath began to come heavily, leaving him practically panting by the time you switched sides.

“You ready to give in, yet?” you purred low in his ear, drawing his earlobe between your teeth to suck on, moaning softly.

“Is… is that all you got?” he asked, though his voice sounded strained and you frowned.

“Is that all I’ve got?” you repeated with a huff. “Not by a long shot, lover,” you growled, dragging your lips down his neck before biting down _hard_ , a strangled cry bursting from his lips, but you didn’t relent, laving your tongue over the bite before planting your lips to suck, marking him as yours while your hands once more wandered lower, fingers tracing feather light patterns over the skin near his hips.

“I can end this now if you just say the word,” you murmured, taunting him. “All you have to do is beg nicely and I’ll let you cum.”

Pulling back, you studied him, meeting his defiant glare as he tugged experimentally at his restraints.

“Not a chance, luv,” he growled, his chest heaving and you tilted your head for a moment before shrugging.

“Alright then.”

Taking a moment to study your handiwork at his throat, the dark purple hickey highly visible against his pale skin, you smirked, kissing and nipping your way back down, pausing to swirl your tongue around his navel before settling between his legs, your ass in the air, knowing how much he would appreciate the view.

Blowing lightly over the tip of his cock again, you noticed the weeping bead of precum gathering there, his member quivering slightly, but you once more fought the urge to taste him, instead trailing your tongue from the base of his cock to his inner thigh, biting down to repeat your actions at his throat.

When Duncan cried out, jerking once more beneath you, you felt your arousal begin to coat the inside of your thighs, your cunt practically throbbing, screaming out to be filled.

_No, there is no way you’re going to give in._

When you raised your head to glance up at Duncan, you were met with a wild look in his grass green eyes, his mouth open and chest heaving as he watched you, desperation written all over his face, though he was clearly fighting it.

You were close to cracking him, you could tell, you just had to kick it up a notch. Wetting your lips teasingly you smiled up at him.

“How you doin, luv?” you asked, affecting his distinctive accent and his eyes flashed at your cheek.

“Never better,” he answered through clenched teeth and you chuckled at how hard he was trying to hold out, his own body betraying how desperate he was for you to touch him.

“If you say so,” you answered.

Bending to resume your task, you moved even lower, letting your tongue explore, sucking gently at his balls before teasing his taint with the tip of your tongue as your finger found his furled hole, rubbing across the ridged edges.

Duncan gasped, his hips bucking at your touch and you groaned.

“What was that?” you mused, reaching between your legs to gather your own arousal as lubricant before returning your now slick fingers to his hole, gently pressing into him.

Duncan let out a whimper, but didn’t tell you to stop, his whimper turning to a heavy moan as you continued to stimulate him, his whole body beginning to squirm, his muscles tightening below skin.

“Fuck [y/n], _please_!” he cried suddenly when you added a second finger, stretching him, your breath ghosting over his cock. “Please just fuck me, I can’t take it any longer! I’ll be good, I swear, so please let me come!”

At his words you pushed yourself up, a pleased grin stretching your lips and you crawled back up to him, pressing a kiss to his open lips, forcing your tongue in his mouth.

“Oh, you beg so nicely, baby,” you purred, holding his gaze as you slipped off the bed to retrieve the strap-on Luba had picked out for you. Stepping into it and tightening the belts around your thighs you felt Duncan watching you, a mix of arousal and apprehension on his handsome face.

“Don’t worry Duncan, luv,” you said, turning to him so he could see you fully, his eyes roaming you hungrily, his pupils dilated with want, “I promise I’ll make you feel _so_ good.”

Lubing up the toy -- you’d chosen a small one for Duncan’s first time, you crawled back atop the bed and positioned yourself between his legs.

“Are you ready?” you asked, holding his gaze, excitement coursing through you.

“Don’t make me beg again,” Duncan exclaimed, his eyes flashing and your lips twitched. 

“But you sound _so_ nice doing it,” you pointed out, pressing the tip of the toy to his entrance and slowly into him, relishing the deep groan that left his lips. “That’s right, just relax, D, I’m gunna fuck you so good you’re gunna beg me to do it again.”

Duncan looked ready to argue, to dispute your words, but as you pushed deeper into him, your hips coming flush against him his words died on his tongue, a soft whine escaping instead and you watched his cock give a twitch.

“Good boy,” you mused, grateful to be able to turn the tables on him. This time when you pulled out and pushed back in, slightly faster he merely moaned, his body squirming beneath you and you slid your hands up his chest, lightly raking your nails back down as your hips once more snapped into him.

“Does that feel good? It _sounds_ like you’re enjoying it,” you pointed out, picking up the paces of your smooth thrusts.

Another broken moan left his mouth as he threw his head back.

“ _F-fuck_ ,” he groaned quietly, still fighting against his pleasure.

“What has that?” you teased, your fingers finding his nipples again to play with as you rut into him, sweat beginning to gather on your forehead.

“Yes, okay!” Duncan exclaimed, biting his lip as he rolled his hips, meeting your latest thrust, coming harder now, “It feels bloody good and damn do you look hot doing it,” he admitted with a whimper, sending a shiver through you at the sound, his mouth falling open. 

“God, [y/n], will you rail me, I just wanna fucking come!” he gasped, pulling at his restraints desperately.

“Yes, Duncan,” you purred, giving him what he wanted. Snapping your hips into him, you grabbed the sides of his hips for leverage, your fingers digging into his skin as you fucked him harder, pounding into him til he was a writhing moaning mess and you relished the sight, committing it to memory. 

Part of you had doubted you’d be able to top Duncan like this, to get him to crack, but it was glorious seeing him this way.

“Fuck, I’m getting close!” he managed to cry and you pushed yourself, wanting to see him cum from penetration alone, your own desire nearly unbearable, each thrust rubbing your cunt desperately against the harness, hoping for some little friction to get you off as well.

As Duncan came, his cock jumping with the force of his orgasm as he came against his own stomach, your name on his lips, and you didn’t stop til his whole body was twitching and tensing, slowing to milk the last few spurts of his seed from him before stilling and pulling out, Duncan left heaving for breath beneath you.

Removing the harness, you gently wiped the mess from his skin before uncuffing him, gently massaging his wrists.

“Talk to me, D,” you murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, and his arms enveloped you.

“Luba‘s right, you know exactly what you’re doing,” he mused wearily, kissing you back as you smiled.

“So you enjoyed it? I made you cum without once even touching your cock once,” you boasted.

“Yes, I enjoyed it, but if you go spreading that around, I might just have to punish you, darling.”

Laughing, you felt his strength begin to return, his hold on yours waist tightening.

“You must be rather desperate yourself, I can feel how wet you are, it’s practically running down your leg. “Did fucking me really turn you on _that_ much?” he asked and you nodded, flushing, pressing your face to the crook of his neck.

“I have to admit, that’s kinda hot,” he murmured, pulling you upright. “Let‘s get you off then, shall we? I may be exhausted, but my mouth still works. So get up here and ride my face,” he commanded.

“Yes, Duncan,” you said, not needing to be told twice, climbing astride his face and lowering yourself to his waiting mouth. As soon as his tongue moved against your aching sex you nearly came, shuddering with a moan, but soon you were grinding against his mouth, chasing your pleasure as he moaned against you, arms wrapped tight around your thighs til you were shaking.

——

“So. How did last night go?” Luba asked as you walked next to him, his arm around your waist.

A pleased little smile played at your lips and he could guess by that alone that things had went well.

“It was perfect,” you answered, leaning into Luba’s side. “I made him beg and fucked him til he was screaming my name.”

“Mmm, sounds delightful, liebchen,” Luba purred, glancing over at you. “Did he put up a fight.”

“It’s D, of course he did,” you laughed, “but that made it all the more wonderful when he finally gave in and asked for it.”

“Sounds hot,” Luba mused. “I bet you were a vision. I would have liked to have seen it,” he pouted and you stopped, turning to slip your arms around him.

“Next time would you like to watch?”


	4. Payback

[ _Eight years ago_ ]

“Why the long face, handsome?” 

Duncan looked up from his drink at the strangely alluring man that had addressed him, his head tilted as he studied him.

“My girlfriend left me for some hotshot pilot with a giant cock, apparently,” he explained wryly, lifting his mug. “So I’m gunna get myself nice and knackered and try to forget the bitch. Cheers mate!” Duncan exclaimed, sloshing beer over his wrist as he brought the mug to his lips.

The platinum haired stranger tutted as he shook his head, gently taking the large glass mug from Duncan’s hand as he spluttered a protest.

“The only thing that’ll leave you with is one nasty headache come morning,” he mused, glancing around the packed room. “How about we get you laid instead?”

Duncan frowned at the other man’s words, his gaze taking him in. “No offense mate, but you ain’t exactly my type.”

The blonde shrugged as if it were no matter. “Shame,” he drawled, pouting slightly before a mischievous grin tugged at his lips, “but there’s plenty of other lovely flesh out _there_ ,” he said, gesturing to the dance floor, and Duncan cocked an eyebrow at him, snorting with amusement.

“What?” the stranger demanded, slightly affronted, his hands going to his hips. “What better way to get over this so-called bitch than to get another girl _under_ you, hmm?”

This time Duncan couldn’t help but chuckle. “I like the way you think bruv, what’s your name?”

“Luba,” the blonde replied, holding out his hand, “and you?”

“Duncan,” he responded, taking Luba’s hand to shake. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Before Duncan knew it they had found a pretty little redhead who wanted to do them both and feeling uninhibited, he’d agreed. Though he’d told Luba he wasn’t his type, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t looked the other man over as they’d undressed, getting close enough to both fuck her. 

He’d never been part of a threesome before and initially he’d had his doubts, but strangely enough it had only proved to turn him on more having Luba in the room. 

The girl had quickly tired between the two of them, swiftly passing out, leaving Duncan lounging on the bed next to Luba, sharing one of the man’s cigarettes. 

“So, what did you think? Exciting, no?” Luba drawled. He had a distinctive nasal quality to his voice, but Duncan figured his cockney was rather out of place in Berlin as well.

“I have to give it to you, my friend, that was bloody hot.”

“I know, right?” Luba scoffed, eyeing Duncan as he brought the cigarette to his lips. “You forget that bitch yet?”

Duncan rolled his eyes with a groan as he collapsed back. He actually had for a while there, until Luba’d brought her up.

Noticing Duncan’s reaction Luba chuckled. “Shit, my bad,” he murmured, pushing up to extinguish the cigarette in the ashtray next to him. “I could help you with that… if you want?” he offered, once again tilting his head, as if he were figuring out a puzzle.

Duncan’s initial reaction had been to turn him down. In the few short hours he’d known the man, he’d come to like Luba, but not like _that._

_Or did he?_

“I can make you feel good, D,” Luba purred, his hand sliding down the front of Duncan’s underwear before he could protest and as Luba’s soft hand circled his cock the words died on his tongue, his mouth falling open as Luba caressed him, grinning softly. “ _See_ ,” he mused as Duncan breathed heavily through his nose, his cock hardening fully in the other man’s grasp.

“I know you said I wasn’t your type, but… your cock’s awful hard,” he teased, chuckling as Duncan grunted. “You can close your eyes and imagine I’m that girl over there if you’d rather,” Luba murmured. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Duncan groaned, the word coming out choked and strained, but he closed his eyes as Luba freed his cock, and when his mouth circled it, his tongue gliding down even further, Duncan gasped, burying his hands in the ruined sheets beneath him, trying not to think too much. But damn did Luba’s mouth feel good.

Ever since that night neither had spoken of what had happened between them, but they fell into an easy friendship, comfortable in each other’s presence. 

There had been other nights like the first, nights where Luba would offer, or let Duncan take him, but they never spoke of those either —Luba too busy pining after Naadirah while Duncan seemed to find a new girlfriend every other week.

In all their years of friendship, feelings had never entered the equation, between them or their shared partners, until now.

[y/n] seemed to have changed that.

——

“Will Luba be joining us this evening?” Duncan asked as he helped you strip, his mouth finding your pulse point, sucking hard at your neck and you collapsed against him.

“He should be here soon,” you murmured, moaning softly. “He said he wanted to watch.”

Duncan chuckled against your neck before pulling back to look you over. “He’s such a kinky little bastard.”

Your lips twitched at his words. “I dunno D, after last time, I’m starting to think you’re kinkier than you let on.”

“Oh yes, _that_ ,” he said wryly, tossing you to the bed as he finished undressing down to his boxer briefs before crawling over you. “ _I’m_ starting to think you’re getting a little too cocky for _your_ own good, luv. In fact, I ought to get you back for that,” he mused, kissing you deeply.

“I thought you enjoyed getting pegged,” you pointed out breathlessly, writhing beneath him.

“Oh, I did,” Duncan retorted, pulling back to look you in the eye, his eyes flashing as his curls fell forward, framing his face quite beautifully. “It was the tying me up and making me beg part that chafed.”

“Aw, but that was half the fun,” you teased, knowing you were pushing his buttons.

Before Duncan could respond, the door to your flat opened and Luba’s voice could be heard echoing down the hall as the door slammed shut behind him. “Lieblings! Are you getting all hot and heavy without me?” he called. 

When he appeared in the bedroom doorway, he tisked, leaning against the door frame as his eyes swept over you and Duncan, hunger in his expression. “I see how it is,” he pouted dramatically, pushing off the door frame and entering the room. “By all means, don’t stop on my account,” he exclaimed, the bemused twist of his glossy lips belied his amusement.

Slipping off his jacket, he plopped down in the plush chair in the corner of the room, leaning back and propping his ankle on his opposite knee.

Sitting up, Duncan grinned impishly down at you, causing your pulse to spike. _Maybe you might’ve pushed him too far_ , you thought for a moment before finding that only excited you more. Twisting, Duncan glanced back at Luba.

“Actually, Lu, you’re right on time,” he exclaimed and Luba raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued. “I was hoping you might be able t’help me. You see, our girl’s been rather naughty and I think she ought to be punished a little before I reward her with this cock she’s so desperate for.”

Luba’s brows raised as a grin tugged at his lips to match Duncan’s.

_What have you gotten yourself into, [y/n]?_

“She _has_ been naughty, hasn’t she?” Luba drawled, pushing himself up and ambling over, his head tilted. “What do you think we should do to her?”

Duncan’s grin turned decidedly wicked. “I was thinking a little payback, a little taste of her own medicine,” he mused and you struggled uselessly beneath him. “Get the restraints,” Duncan said and Luba moved toward your bedside table, opening the drawer where he knew your toys were.

“Luba, not you too,” you whined, twisting to watch him, arousal coursing through you despite her protests.

“What?” he drawled, his lips twisting smugly as he handed Duncan the padded cuffs you’d restrained him with last time, merely watching as he affixed your wrists to the bed frame above your head, leaving you quite defenseless. “I just wanna watch you squirm a little before he fucks you, liebchen. And then I’ll take _my_ turn.”

“Oh, you’re gunna be nice and sore once we’re done with you, luv,” Duncan added, sliding off you now that you couldn’t escape.

They’d left you plenty sore before, especially the night they’d taken you both at the same time; you’d had to call out of work the next day because you could barely sit. Not that you minded. If they were threatening to be _rough_ … you shivered with anticipation.

“Look how excited she is, D,” Luba purred, leaning across the bed to slide his hand between your legs, his eyes lighting up as he felt how turned on you were already, and you whimpered as he pulled his hand away, barely touching you. “Tch, so needy,” he murmured, his eyes holding yours as he brought his fingers, coated with your own slick, to your lips.

“Open up, sweetling,” he instructed. “I want you to clean every last bit of your mess from my fingers.”

You could feel Duncan’s gaze burning hotly into you as he watched you obey, desire and impatience warring on his features. 

Moaning lewdly around Luba’s fingers, you pressed your thighs together, desperate for any bit of friction against your throbbing cunt.

“There, good girl,” Luba cooed, dragging his thumb across your bottom lip before he tilted your chin and kissed you, forcing his tongue roughly into your mouth, drawing a deep moan from you as your eyelids fluttered shut.

All too soon however, he was pulling away, licking his lips. “Mmm, so sweet,” he murmured before turning his attention to your other partner. 

The bulge in Duncan’s boxer briefs was practically straining by now and you wanted nothing more than to taste it, but you knew they wouldn’t allow that yet. They wanted to hear you beg first.

“Earth to Duncan,” Luba drawled, grinning cheekily, drawing the other man’s attention. “Now that our lover is nice and tied up, what do you think we should do to her?”

Biting his lip thoughtfully, Duncan rounded the bed to look through the drawer the cuffs had been in. “This looks like it might be fun,” he mused. You couldn’t see what was in his hand, but Luba’s grin grew at whatever it was.

“Perfect,” he agreed and you held your breath as Duncan returned to your side. 

“I want you t’be nice and needy for me before I fuck you, darling,” he whispered in your ear, his voice husky before dragging his lips down your jaw and you trembled as you saw what was in his hand.

“Now open your legs for me, you little slut,” he growled, and once again you obeyed, squirming as he inserted the tiny egg shaped vibrator, turning it onto the lowest setting with the remote in his other hand. Instantly you let out a soft moan at the vibrations that rolled through you, though they weren’t nearly enough. You’d need far more than that to satisfy the growing ache inside you.

“Ah ah ah, not too much now,” Duncan said, watching you carefully. “I remember all too well how mercilessly you teased me the other night.”

Without warning he flipped the vibrator off completely, drawing an impatient whine from your throat.

“Please, Duncan?” you exclaimed, but he merely grinned and shook his head.

“Oh, you’re gunna have t’do better than that, luve,” he purred, turning the vibrator back on to an intermittent setting and standing. 

“Hmm, how shall we occupy ourselves until [y/n] is ready?” Luba asked, stepping up behind Duncan’s shoulder.

“That’s a good question—“ Duncan’s words cut off as Luba’s hand under his chin turned his face to the side, Luba’s soft lips connecting with his. For a moment Duncan seemed just as surprised as you were, pulling back to frown at his friend.

“What was _that_ for?” he asked uncertainly and Luba tilted his head, batting his long fake eyelashes innocently.

“I wanted to,” he quipped with a nonchalant shrug. “Besides, what better way to tease our girl than to let _her_ watch for a change.”

You watched Duncan’s adam apple bob as he swallowed slowly, deliberating. Before he could answer, Luba’s hand slipped down the front of his boxers and he gasped, his breath hitching, his eyes locking with yours.

“It’s been a while, huh D?” Luba asked and you watched his hand move beneath the fabric of Duncan’s underwear, giving his cock a firm squeeze. “What d’you say, hmm?” he offered, Luba’s gaze flicking to you as your mouth fell open. “What do you think, [y/n], do you want to watch?”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” you gasped, heat rolling over you at the thought. You wanted to see Duncan’s face contorted in pleasure so badly. “Please, I want to watch,” you begged, squirming in your restraints, the vibrations between your legs doing nothing but making you more desperate.

“Do _you_ want?” Luba purred in Duncan’s ear, his lips brushing his jawline.

Duncan’s eyes flicked to Luba for a moment before he nodded curtly. “Alright then, but I want to finish in [y/n],” he murmured, Luba nodding, his lips quirking.

“You and me both.”

Sinking to his knees in front of Duncan, Luba eased his underwear down, letting the other man’s cock spring free while he wet his lips at the sight and you found yourself moaning in tune with Duncan as Luba’s lips wrapped around his cock, swiftly taking him fully into his mouth while Duncan bucked into him impatiently.

You’d never thought watching your partners pleasure each other would be _this_ hot. Sure you’d watched porn before, but this was different, this was so much _better_.

“Does this—turn you on—luv?” Duncan gasped, his hand making its way into Luba’s platinum curls, his fingers messing up the perfect wave they’d been slicked into.

“Mhmm,” you whined, arching your back, though it did nothing to relieve your painfully throbbing cunt.

“Do you like—to watch?”

“God, _yes_!” you cried, tugging at your restraints.

“You’re such a filthy—little thing. Do you—want my cock, luv?” he asked, his face constricting with the effort of not cumming in Luba’s mouth.

“Yes, _please_!” you cried, your voice cracking desperately, and Duncan’s lips pulled into a pleased grin. Moments later, with a groan he tugged sharply at Luba’s hair and Luba pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Duncan briefly caressed his cheek.

You were vaguely aware of the vibrations between your legs stopping before Duncan was crawling atop you, pulling the vibrator free and hiking your legs up over his shoulders as Luba settled in to watch.

“Beg for it,” he growled, the tip of his cock hovering at your entrance and you strained, trying to reach him.

“Pease. _Please_ , Duncan, I _need_ you, I—”

Satisfied with your pleas, he rammed into you without warning, sliding in with little resistance what with how wet you were and you cried out at his relentless pace. With each rough thrust, your headboard banged loudly against the wall, but you were too far gone to worry if your neighbors heard.

It wasn’t long before Duncan’s pace grew erratic and he tensed, slamming into you with a groan as he came, thrusting deeply and desperately several more times til he’d spilled the rest of his seed inside you. Capturing your lips, Duncan kissed you gently, so at odds with how rough he’d just been, and when he pulled out you whimpered at the loss, not having came yourself.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he murmured and you gasped as you felt the bonds around your wrists loosen, allowing you the use of your arms again, and you took Duncan’s face between your hands, stroking his cheeks with your thumbs.

“Are we even?” you asked, your heart leaping at the way he smiled down at you.

“For now we are, luv,” he murmured, kissing the tip of your nose before rolling off you. 

As soon as Duncan left, Luba was taking his place, taking your hand and pulled you up.

“Turn around and get on all fours schatzi,” he purred in your ear and you were only too glad to obey, eagerly doing as he asked, stretching your back, your ass lifting higher as you locked eyes with Duncan, who was now lounging across from you on the bed.

“Look at this little bitch in heat,” Luba exclaimed delightedly, slapping your ass without warning, causing you to jump, a surprised moan leaving your lips. Before you could react further, you felt the tip of Luba’s tongue tease your clit and swipe up your slit, coaxing another louder moan from you as Duncan smirked.

“Luba, _please_ ,” you begged, needing to be filled.

“I suppose you’re right, sweetling, the time for patience is over,” he mused, mounting you from behind, reaching between you to guide his cock to your entrance, sliding in as easily as Duncan had.

A wavering sigh left your parted lips as he filled you to the hilt, rocking against you as he bottomed out. From there there was no slow build up, no easing into it, just the lewd slap of Luba’s skin against yours as he slammed into you, pulling cry after choked cry from you, his grip on your hips bruising and you rocked forward violently with each thrust.

You could feel your pleasure begin to build, clenching tightly in the pit of your stomach, warmth enveloping you, but you were stuck at the plateau. 

“I’m close,” you groaned, and Luba bent over you, pressing his chest to your back, reaching around you as he continued to rut against you, his fingers searching blindly for your clit and once he found it, he began to rub furiously against it, your whole body jerking and you tensed, reaching out to grasp Duncan’s hand atop the bedding as you came, your climax slamming into you, your vision blurring.

Once Luba came as well, he released you, pressing a sweet kiss to the base of your neck, his sweat slick body leaving yours and you collapsed forward to the bed, Duncan catching you and pulling you atop him. Unable to speak just yet, you merely moaned weakly as you burrowed into the crook of his neck, wrapping your arms around him as he stroked your back soothingly. 

Duncan was right, you were gunna be sore tomorrow.

But for now, you luxuriated in fucked out bliss, Duncan’s body warm against yours. The mattress dipped and you raised your head to see Luba settled across from you, next to Duncan, propping his chin in his hand as he stroked your cheek tenderly.

“You did so well tonight, lover,” he murmured affectionately and you smiled softly at his praise.

Letting your eyes droop shut, you nearly slipped into sleep until a thought woke you and you pushed yourself up, looking from Duncan to Luba. “What was all that about earlier between you two?” you asked and Duncan seemed to tense beneath you, while Luba laughed. “Have you two slept together before?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it sleeping together,” Duncan answered reluctantly. “More like the occasional fuck or blowjob,” he explained and you grinned.

“Hmm, I had no idea,” you mused, shifting so you could snuggle between them both, pulling Luba’s arm around you. “You’ve never even touched each other before with me around. I liked it. You should do it more often. If you want,” you added, your sleepy grin taking them both in, settling in to finally sleep, warm and comfortable in the arms of your lovers.

If only you could have seen the way they looked at you as you lay nestled between them — it could only have been call fierce affection — before they shared a knowing look between themselves.

You’d definitely changed everything.


End file.
